If We Fall in Love
by kokitsune
Summary: 16 years and Cagali dies, leaving Athrun a daughter he never knew about. Doing the most sensible thing he hires Yzak's son to be her bodyguard. Romance between the 2nd generation.MAJOR HIATUS TO THE MAX blame school.....
1. Death

AN: Hey there! This is still me, with a new story for you guys to criticize. The setting is basically 16 years after the Second Bloody Valentine War (GSD) of CE 73…. Making it the year CE 89…. Anyway, one character death in the first chapter for it is part of the plot. Kia (the OC) may seem like a Mary Sue for the first couple of chapters for it is vital in my plot…. But by chapter 5 she will be mature and not Mary Sue for there will be flaws on her….

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own anything in the Gundum series…. Not even a picture…. In the camera…. That is how poor I am….

Chapter One

After almost sixteen years of peace has passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War of Cosmic Era 73. But now…it had been broken…

"Representative Zala! Representative Zala!" the voice of General Kira Yamato of ORB came as the brunette came crashing through the door to find his best friend, Representative Athrun Zala of ZAFT, busy signing documents. Kira saluted.

"At ease General Yamato." The blue head said as he gestured for everyone else to leave. "Kira, what brings you here?"

"Something has happened Athrun…" Kira started.

"With Lacus?"

"No, in ORB…"

"Well, Cagali should be able to handle it…" Athrun said as calm as he could as he turned to continue with his duty. He had long ago vowed to forget about his love for her. And that had started when Cagali decided to take off his ring. But truthfully, he still dreamt about her.

"Something has happened…" Kira started as his hair overshadowed his eyes as he looked at the wall. "To her…"

"And what would that be?" Athrun asked. He was now starting to get worried now.

"Cagali…" Kira started as his voice went tearful and emotional. "Died last night…Assassinated…"

And that was all it took for Athrun to call off duty and come down to ORB with Kira.

_Somewhere in ORB_

"Princess, would you like me to start to pack?" a maid said.

"Sure. And don't call me that." A girl said as she looked up to the maid.

"Kia, lets get you groomed." Lacus said ."Your going to meet your father soon…"

"Auntie…" Kia whined not liking the grooming part. Yes, she was every bit like her mother. Not a trace of vanity in her system. Okay, there was, but her mother had always insisted that it was normal because of her father. And the thing she hated the most was her father. She wondered who he was, where he was and if she knew about her existence. Her uncle and mother had insisted that he did not need to know. Why? Something about her mother deciding to rule ORB instead of pursuing their relation. That had always explained the reason why she would be calm when her father was mentioned. She had always wanted to meet him. And when she met him later, she was going to give him a good slap then most probably have a nervous break down.

"Honey, your going to meet your father soon… You should try and look your best…" Lacus insisted.

"Tell me about him…"

"Well, he was very handsome and kind. He and your uncle were best friends turned rivals…." Lacus said.

"Because he started dating mother?"

"No. It was because during the first Bloody Valentine, your father was on the side of the Naturals while your father was on the side of the Coordinators."

"Oh…"

"Then he became your mother's bodyguard under the name of Alex Dino." Lacus finished.

"Great. My father's a bodyguard… How fun…"

Later at the dinner… Will Reading…whatever you call it…

"Are all parties present?" The lawyer, Attorney Silias Shid asked.

"Well, Athrun just arrived with Yzak and Dearka." Kira said.

"And the main beneficiary?" The lawyer asked.

"Oh dear, Kia hasn't arrived yet…" Lacus said worriedly.

"Oh calm down mother." Nami Yamato, a fourteen year old girl with her father's looks said. "She went off with her Blaze Akatsuki."

"And why would she do that if she knew about this?" Athrun asked, wondering the why the main beneficiary was someone unknown. "And who is she?"

"She went to…" Nami started as she looked for the right terms. "Release her anger. And she's aun-"But she was cut off by Kira, her father.

"Why don't we let her be? She'll arrive in due time." Kira said.

"Can we please hurry up?" Yzak spat. Ah…he was still the old Yzak we loved to hate and love. Really charming… A piece of work… "My wife and son are waiting."

_Somewhere out there, over the rainbow…._

"DAMN, why did she have to die?!!" Kia yelled as her Blaze Akatsuki blasted another Gundum. "Why did she have to die?!" She blasted another one. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!" She yelled as she proceeded to punching to wall of the cockpit so hard that she bled as she landed.

"Princess, please wipe yourself clean. The will remember?" The maid said.

"Yes ma'am"

_Will Reading hour later_.

"General Yamato, The Princess has arrived."

"At ease." Kira said as Kia arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Kia said as she took a seat across Kira and next to Yzak.

'-Sigh- Are you alright? How many Gumdums were damaged?" Kira asked.

"A couple…"

"And we all know that a couple means a whole squadron…" Nami mumbled.

"Nami, darling, be nice." Lacus said. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes auntie…"

Yzak snorted.

"Something wrong Yzak?" Athrun inquired.

"Nothing, but she says that she's alright, but look at her fist all bandaged up and bleeding." Yzak said. Kia did nothing seeing as he was right. "Anyway…" Dearka said. "Let's get the show on the road!"

"Oh Yes…" the lawyer said as he proceeded to reading the will.

_I, Cagali Yula Athha, having been mentally sane, wrote my testament on this day, August 10 CE 88,_

_With my lawyer and his two secretaries as my witness, as signed below._

_All testaments and wills written before this are considered void. _

_I have entrusted ATTY. Silias Shid with my will._

_Thirty percent of my total net worth will be given to my little twin brother, General Kira Yamato_

_Ten percent of my net worth is to go to the following people:_

_Nami Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato_

_Sixty percent is to go to a secured bank account._

_The account is to be given to my daughter, Kia Lira Athha._

_She is to also inherit my role, but she may give it to someone else if she wishes._

_And finally, the guardianship of my daughter is to go to her father,_

_Representative Athrun Zala of ZAFT._

_He has full guardianship until she reaches the age of 19._

_If he wishes to adopt our daughter so that she has his name_

_I approve and have signed the adoption papers inside._

"WHAT!!!!!"

AN: Was it any good? I've showed to a couple of my honest friends and teacher, and they said that it was good.

If you guys want anything to happen, just REVIEW. And if you want to criticize, go ahead, be my guest. Just REVIEW…. Please… I'm begging…. Joke…. But please submit your comments and suggestions. Don't PM me, I'm not checking my mail anymore. REVIEW!!!!


	2. Father

AN: You guys actually think that this fanfics is good!!!! Thank you! I haven't gotten a bad review yet so I would like to really say thank you!!!!... Anyway…. Kia has some rapid mood swings in this chapter okay….

_OC's:_

_Name: Kia Lira Athha_

_Age: 15_

_Hair color: Brown (mixture of blonde and dark blue)_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 5'7''_

_Genetic Type: Natural with Coordinator genes_

_Status: Princess of ORB, daughter of Representative Athrun Zala of ZAFT_

_Name: Yzia Joule_

_Age: 15_

_Hair Color: Like fathers_

_Eye Color: Like mothers_

_Genetic Type: Coordinator_

_Status: Major, son of Lt. General Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule and General Yzak Joule, head of PLANT Supreme Council_

_Name: Nami Yamato_

_Age: 14_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Purple (or whatever Kira's eyes are….)_

_Genetic Type: Coordinator_

_Status: Daughter of General Kira Yamato and songstress Lacus Clyne, Second Princess of ORB (after Kia.)_

_Chapter Two _

"WHAT" Two voices screamed, although one voice was more forceful and loud. Athrun looked at the girl who had arrived. His eyes met hers and he realized one thing, she was shaking mad. It was seen through her green eyes.

"Kia…." Lacus said in the calm soothing voice of hers. "It's okay…"

"He is sooooo NOT my father!! He is Representative Athrun Zala of ZAFT!!! Mother said that my fucking fathers name was Alex Dino!!!!" Kia raged standing up from her seat. "He can't be!!!! You said that he was a bodyguard!!!!! A BODYGUARD!!!!! He aint no bodyguard!!!!!"

"Kia, calm down…" Kira warned. This had been the biggest tantrum she had ever thrown. And they all ended the same way, no matter how small or petty the tantrum was….

"Oh let her be father." Nami said passively. "It's either this or a whole squadron of Gundum…. You take your pick."

"Na-ah! I refuse to recognize him as my father!!!!" Kia raged on, slamming her hands on the table. "OW!!! Damnit!!!" Yes, she was so angry that she forgot about her wound. She's stupid that way.

"My, my, my. Honey….are you alright? Lacus said concerned for her niece.

"Yes just fine auntie…. BUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE IS MY FATHER!!!!!"

"Honey…. You have his eyes…" Lacus said trying to reason, tilting her head to the side.

"Really? Whoop-Di-Doo!!!!! Let's call the media and tell them I have….. The bastard's eyes!!!!" Kia said sarcastically. "Urgh…. Too much info!!!!" She suddenly said as she pulled her hair rather violently, even if it was tied in a ponytail. "I need to beat someone up!!!!" And with that she stomped out of the dining hall.

A whistle was heard. "The Princess has left the building…." Dearka commented.

"Yep, that was definitely Cagali's kid. She got her lungs…" Yzak said through gritted teeth. Since he was sitting right beside her at that time, he had gotten the full blow.

"So…. That blue haired dude over there is Kia's old man…" Nami started, causing everyone to look at her. "He's hott…."

"My, my, Nami, he's your uncle." Lacus said.

"Err… I'll be taking my leave now. Representative Zala, you may take Ms. Athha at anytime and the will and adoption papers will arrive shortly after." The lawyer said as he found that it was time for him to leave before he really got out of place.

"That…was my…daughter?" Athrun said recovering from surprise. He had seen what his supposed daughter had raged on about and he couldn't help and agree with her. If he really fathered a child with Cagali, why didn't she tell him? "I….have a daughter…." Then he broke. "Kira, I had a daughter and you had no sense of decency to even TELL me about her!!!! Hell, why didn't Cagali tell me herself?! I had to freaking wait till she died to actually know!?" Then he thought positive. "Anyway, those who remained loyal to me didn't know a thing." He said looking at Yzak and Dearka who were whistling away. "Right?"

"Well…err…see….um….You know about me and Milly….." Dearka started.

"We know alright. Shiho and Cagali became friends when Shiho became her escort or bodyguard for sometime." Yzak said.

"Great. Even they know. What am I supposed to do now? I do not know how to handle kids." Athrun said.

"Technically, she aint a kid. Mentally, she is. Physically, and by attitude, she's like her mother." Nami said. "So basically, treat her the same way you treated Aunt and Ta-Daa! Your done. Problem solved."

"The kid has a point." Dearka said.

"Thank you. I learned from the best." Nami said, bowing.

"And that would be?" Dearka questioned.

"Aunt Cagali and Kia."

It was a good thing that Athrun didn't cope with his anger the same way. They headed over to where the Archangel should be. And yes, it was still alive. They headed to the command room where they saw people betting on something.

"Colonel, where's Kia?" Kira asked.

"Where else but in combat. We have her on open line right now." The Colonel said saluting to the people in front of him.

"The volume please." And pretty soon, the whole room was filled with the voice of Kia.

"…And then he suddenly appears out of nowhere!!!! Mom, you said his name was Alex Dino and that that he was your bodyguard!!!! That was sick enough…. But no… It had to be even more twisted!!!! A Representative! Chairman of ZAFT!!!!" And she raged on and on…

"I think I'm going deaf." Dearka said, cleaning his ears. "That is definitely Cagali's kid no doubt about it."

Nami, finally deciding that she had enough, screamed out. "Yo!!! Get your ass down here."

A growl was heard. "Kia Athha, Blaze Akatsuki, landing. And shut up Nami."

"Cleared."

Thirty minutes later, Kia appeared in the same clothes. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Athrun opened his mouth to say something but Nami beat him to it. "To pick you up. Duh."

"Whatever genius." Kia said. "So… When will we leave for wherever the hell you live at?" She asked, turning to Athrun, who simply answered her by saying "Now."

_Next Day_

By the time she had woke up and taken a bath, she had calmed down and her mood was neutral. She then joined Athrun for breakfast, as requested by the blue head. And now…They were eating in silence.

"So…" Kia began, breaking the silence, causing Athrun to look up. "What do I call you? Dad, father, pops, papa, daddy, or just plain Athrun?"

Athrun, being surprised by the sudden question, thought about it for a second. I mean, wouldn't you be stunned if a persons behavior suddenly changed over night? "Um… I guess whatever you would like…"

"I don't know what to call you so I'm asking you Dumbass." Kia said frustrated.

Ok, so she hasn't changed. "Fine. Father would be nice."

"Thank you…" As she said that, two people came in.

"Kia, I would like you to meet General Yzak Joule and his son, Yzia Joule." Athrun said. "And this is my daughter Kia…Zala."

"Zala?" Yzak questioned. "Coz' I swear last night it was still Athha."

"Just signed the adoption papers this morning." Athrun said. "Kia, Yzia Joule is to be your bodyguard."

"I don't need no bodyguard." Kia said.

"Yes you do. You're in ZAFT now." Athrun said.

"And so? I never needed one when I was in ORB." Kia countered. "If you gentlemen would excuse me…"

Once she left the room. Athrun sighed. "Yzia…. Don't mind her. Would you please follow her."

"Yes sir." Yzia saluted and left the room.

"Do you think she'll go to her Gundum?" Yzak asked.

"Yes." Athrun answered passively.

"Then why the hell aren't you worried?!!! My team is out there today!!!" Yzak yelled.

"I put a lock on her Gundum." Athrun explained. But it seemed as if Yzak did not hear.

"Once a bastard, always a bastard." And with that, Yzak walked out of the room, screaming profanities.

"Whoa, why the hell was Yzak fuming outside. Something about a bastard and his team…" Dearka said as he entered.

"Dearka… Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Athrun."

"Am I getting white hair?"

_If We Fall in Love by Yeng Constantino and RJ Jimenez_

_There will be no ordinary days for you_

_If there is someone who cares like I do_

_You got no reason to be sad anymore_

_I'm always ready with a smile with just one glimpse of you_

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who will love you for sure_

_Chorus:_

_So if we fall in love Maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love We can right a better song than this_

_If We fall in love We will have this melody in our hands_

_If we fall in love anywhere with you would be a better place _

_You can watch movies in a different light_

_So I'll be right be right there beside you_

_Hugging you oh so tight_

_Hands will never feel so cold and empty again_

_Coz I will keep on holding on…And won't let you go_

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who will love you for sure (Chorus)_

_It feels so good…When you're around_

_One smile from you_

_And mines just feels so right (Chorus)_

AN: Don't you think the song just fits the story…. The title was inspired from the song… There's another song that fits the KiaxYzia pairing that I'm planning… But it's a bit more mature so I'll just put it up in Chapter Five…. And another song that fits the pairing in chapter Six…. And another song yet again…. Review!!!!


	3. Bodyguard

AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. I'm at the internet café and wasting some money to update whilst fearing my grandmothers wrath for coming without her knowing so please pray for my soul…..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundum Series…

Chapter Three

Ten minutes later, with Kia and Yzia

"Will you please stop following me?!" Kia yelled as she turned around to look at her newly found bodyguard.

"I'm afraid I can't do that for I was assigned to be your bodyguard." Yzia said. 'Now please carry on my Princess."

"I don't care if you were assigned to be my bodyguard." Kia shrieked. "In fact, as my bodyguard, I order you to leave me be."

"Try all you want my Princess, but I can't stay away from you unless if it was a direct order from your father." Yzia smiled.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Trust me, I will."

"Smart ass…" Kia muttered under her breath. She poked a finger on Yzia's chest. "If you're going to follow me around all day long, there will be rules."

"And those are?" Yzia asked as he tiredly watched the finger on his chest. "Fire away Princess."

"Rule number one: Don't call me that. Don't call me by any formalities. It gets so frustrating." There were suddenly two fingers on Yzia's chest. "Rule number two: Don't go into my room ("As if I want to go in a girls room" Yzia snorted."). Rule number Three: Do NOT disturb me while I'm in my cockpit. Unless of course I'm about to be blasted to smitereens. Then you can save my sorry ass. Got it?"

"Got it Zala." Yzia said as he pulled Kia's hand away from his chest.

"Rule number Four: Don't touch me."

An hour later…..

"I can't believe him!!!" Kia shouted in frustration. "The bastard locked up my Gundum!!!"

"Did you try to unlock it?" Yzia asked in a bored tone.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last hour? Screaming and punching in codes for the heck of it?" Kia asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Yzia answered in a bored tone.

"Urgh….. Will you please stop being such a dumb ass?!" Kia raged.

"If it helps, you can use my Gundum." Yzia said, rubbing his ears.

"You? Have a Gundum?" Kia asked. "Impossible, you're just a mere bodyguard."

"That and a Major and my parents are a General and Lt. General respectably. And add the fact that I'm from the House of Joule, which is as royal as your House." Yzia retorted.

"Oh." Kia said, mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"So you borrowing it or not?" Yzia asked again.

"Sure, why-"

But alas, she was stopped by the voice of Athrun.

" And where do you think you're going Kia? Haven't you received my calls?" He asked as he approached them.

"Oh, believe me, I have. I simply ignored for I was busy trying to get into MY Gundum, which you convineintly locked. Thanks by the way." Kia said, voice dripping wet with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I want you to come with me to meet some important figures in ZAFT. Yzia, I need you to prepare your Gundum. Once Kia is done, you two will go to your fathers warship and take her on a tour seeing as you are stationed there and she also needs to know a bit of the ship." Athrun instructed.

"Yes sir." And with that, Yzia left.

An hour later….

By now, Kia was dieing out of boredom.

"And finally, this is Lt, General Shinn Asuka." Athrun said.

"More like Lt. General Porcippine." Kia said under her breath. "Anyway, can I go now?"

"You may." Athrun said.

"Finally. Thank the gods." Kia said as she got up from her seat and waltzed out to find Yzia there waiting, in his Pilot suit.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure am."

And soon, they were up, going towards the Voltaire, A Nasca class destroyer.

"Can I land it?" Kia asked once they were in orbit.

"Fine." Yzia said as Yzak's face appeared on his monitor.

"Announce yourself." Yzak commanded.

"Major Yzia Joule of the Joule Team and Kia Attha Zala, Princess of ORB and ZAFT." Yzia said with seriousness.

"Business?" Yzak asked with irritation as he found out that Kia was there.

"Just let him in dude, he's your son!" Kia said, taking over the pilot seat. "By the way, we're landing."

"Cleared for landing." Yzak said, with Dearka laughing behind him.

Once they landed, they were met by a tall brunette that had violet eyes.

"Yzia, what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"Just following commands mother. Kia, this is my mother, Lt. General Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule. Mother, Kia Attha Zala, the one I was charged with." Yzia said.

"Lovely girl." Shiho said. "So what did he command you to do?"

"To show her around." Yzia said.

"Well, make sure to ask permission from you father first."

"I will mother."

And with that, Kia and Yzia headed up to the quarters of Yzak. Yzia grabbed the hold of Kia's hand and dragged her away from the hanger.

"Rule number Four: Don't touch me."

AN: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry if it was crappy. I was rushed in doinf this since I'm in the Internet Café. But the important thing is that I updated despite my computer breaking down.

Review!


	4. The Story of General Bastard

**AN**: Ah….. I'M BACK!!!! Needless to say, this is my most successful fanfic which is the reason why it's my first priority and the only one left on my stories list… Also so I'll update quicker, finish this fanfic, and start a new one….

**MAJOR PLUG**: Please go visit my Fictionpress story… My pen name there is 'kokitsune' and I'd really like it if you guys supported my story there as well… It's called 'Hate How Much I Love You'…. But this story is still my first priority…..

Disclaimer: I shall never own Gundum Seed…

_Chapter Four_

"So, you two are saying that you're going to walk around MY Voltaire?" Yzak asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, why? Problem? Complain to your boss… It's as if I want to be here in the first place…." Kia wanted to ask. But, alas, her mouth was a traitor. So what came out was: "Yes sir…"

"Fine. But if one of my subordinates complains, saying they saw you alone without my son…." Yzak started. "Let's just say I'll be going back to how I was before I met your mother…"

"Mother? Who's mother? My mother? As in…. Representative Cagali Yula Athha of ORB?" Kia asked ever so innocently. To innocent for her own good.

She would have said more, but she was pushed out of the room by Yzia. "Thanks dad."

_Three Hours Later_

"…ON YOUR VERY FIRST VISIT TO MY VOLTAIRE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? YOU PUT GRAFITTI IN THE WOMENS….AND MENS BATHROOM???!!!"

_Three years later_

"….AND MENS BATHROOM???!!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN THERE!!!"

"Yzak calm down!" Shiho interrupted. "I'll show them to the hanger."

"I totally agree with her General Bastard. Take a chill pill." A now 17 years old Kia said. "It's a good thing your hair's already white…" She added under her breath.

"Calm down Yzak. If by the time I come back and you've come back, I'll give you a massage." Shiho said.

"Mom, shut up!" Yzia muttered angrily as he led Kia out of the room. Shiho followed then laughing.

"Why? What's wrong with a massage???" Kia asked innocently.

"It's not the massage that's wrong. It's what comes after." Yzia said.

"Which is?" Kia asked. Yzia whispered it in her ear. "I can't imagine General Bastard doing ….THAT."

"Say that all you want kids. But you'll come around once you find the one for you." Shiho said as they entered the hanger. "Have a nice trip."

"Bye mother." Yzia said.

_Back with Yzak_

"Calm down pal." Dearka said as he turned another page of the 'newspaper'.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Yzak started.

"Yeah dude. It's not good for your health man." Dearka said. Since they've known each other for so long, Dearka was very much immune to Yzak, thank you very much.

"She did it, AGAIN!!!" Yzak yelled. "Every time she steps on my Voltaire, something horrible happens!! Just last month, she released a whole box of filthy rodents in my room! RODENTS!!!! How does someone like her get past all the security measures???"

"Probably because she's the Representative's daughter." Dearka muttered. "Anyway, it adds life to this ship."

"What if I like my ship dull?" Yzak asked.

"We all know you put up with her because of your son."

_With Kia and Yzia_

"-sigh- Did you have to do that?" Yzia asked, sighing.

"The place needed some lighting up." Kia said, as if it were the most painfully obvious thing in the universe.

"We should probably head on down." Yzia suggested. "Your father might get worried."

"Oh, let him be. He's probably busy preparing for some council meeting later on anyway." Kia said. Then she smirked as she thought evilly. "Isn't your dad, the ever so popular General Bastard, supposed to be there?"

"What are you planning Kia?" Yzia asked.

"Nothing my dear bodyguard." Kia smiled innocently. Way too innocent.

"The truth Kia." Yzak said. He had been in this situation one to much to believe Kia.

"But I AM telling the truth my dear bodyguard of mine…." Kia said in her sugary sweet 'I'm-up-to-no-good' voice.

"When will you ever learn…?" Yzia said, frowning.

"When will YOU ever learn that I won't be changed?" Kia countered.

"Tomorrow's your birthday." Yzia said after minutes of silence past.

"I suppose it is." Kia said. "You're changing the topic."

"That I am." Yzia said. "Yzia Joule, Blaze Akatsuki, landing."

"Cleared." A voice came on the radio-thingy or whatever the heck they call it….

"Hey…. I wasn't ready…" Kia whined as she was forced to evacuate the pilot's suit. Due to an 'unfortunate' event last year, Kia was forbidden to pilot her Gundum or any other really.

"You'll get over it princess." Yzia said as he began the landing procedures.

"I hate you." Kia spat before proceeding to pout the rest of the journey away.

"I love you too." Yzia answered.

Once they landed, they immediately changed clothes. Yzia changed into his ZAFT uniform, while Kia changed into her usual red long shirt, skinny jeans, black heels and a long white long sleeved shirt under the red long shirt.

"Hey Yzia…" Kia called out as she waited for Yzia on the other side of the door.

"What?" Yzia asked from the other side.

"Open the door will you?" Kia asked, well, more like demanded.

"That's what you wanted to say?" Yzia asked skeptically as he opened the door. Once it opened, Kia proceeded to do what she wanted to do. She gave Yzia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Yzia asked, blushing.

"Thank you." Kia said softly, almost a whisper.

"For what?" Yzia asked.

"Staying with me for three years, despite my mood swings and random outburst."

AN: And there you have it folks!!!! I have returned! And while ya'll honey bunnies wait for the next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE!!

Next Update: August 26, 2007


	5. Hurt

**AN**: Ah… As promised! I shall update on August 26…. This chapter is a bit longer than the last…. I should tell you guys that I was moody when I wrote this. And I wrote this when I was 13, around last year when I was a sophomore and all that…. So expect some moodiness in this chapter…..

Disclaimer: Shall I ever own an anime? NO.

_**Chapter Five**_

"Staying with me for three years, despite my mood swings and random outburst." Kia said as she looked at him, one finger on her chin, making her look even cuter.

"Of course I would. It's my job. I get paid to deal with you." Yzia said, making the bodyguard as his front.

"Whatever you say Colonel." Kia gave him a mock salute.

"Something tells me you're not convinced." Yzia said.

"Believe me when I say I believe you." And with that, Kia left.

During the last three years, Yzia had risen in ranks and had become a Colonel. If Yzak took his 'precious Voltaire', Yzia helped Shiho with the Rousseau part-time. And Kia? Well, lets just say that she was forced to help with the paperwork now that she was older.

_With Yzia, after Kia left_

Yzia leaned unto the locker as he touched the cheek Kia had kissed.

_Why did she do that?_ He shook the feeling away. _No. She most probably didn't mean anything. She's off limits. Don't put to much thought into it Yzia._

Yep. For the last three years, he had harbored feelings for his charge. When it had started? Who knows.

"_Hey…. I wasn't ready…" Kia whined as she was forced to evacuate the pilot's suit. Due to an 'unfortunate' event last year, Kia was forbidden to pilot her Gundum or any other really._

"_You'll get over it princess." Yzia said as he began the landing procedures._

"_I hate you." Kia spat before proceeding to pout the rest of the journey away._

"_I love you too." Yzia answered._

And the strange thing was, he meant every word of it.

_with Kia, in her quarters_

_I love him, but I can't be with him_… The words kept playing on and on in Kia's head, over and over again. _Daddy would never allow it…_ In the course of three years, Athrun had been promoted from father, to dad, to daddy to daddy 'dearest' in times when she needed something.

Why wouldn't he allow it? The status? Of course not. Yzia was a colonel and climbing the ranks. He was the son of General Yzak Joule and Lt. General Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule, both being on the Council. If it was based on the status, she could be with him, no problem.

So what was the problem? Was it that she was Princess of ORB and ZAFT? No, she could give the crown of ORB to Uncle Kira in a second. And no way in hell was it the age! Yzia was only two months older!

Simply put, it was because she was a Natural and he was a Coordinator. Her mother had almost died while she was pregnant. But she did die when she gave birth to her. Her mother, Cagali Yula Athha, was a Natural. Meanwhile, her father, Representative Athrun Zala, was a Coordinator. Her mother's body had refused her as a zygote for she had the genes of a Coordinator, a foreign body in Cagali's body.

She had once confessed to her father about her feelings.

_(Flashback)_

"_What would you do if I removed Yzia as your bodyguard?" Athrun asked, not looking at his daughter._

"_What? Dad, you know I'd give you hell if you ever do that, right?" A sixteen year old Kia said. _

"_And why would that be?" Athrun asked curiously._

"_Er….Um…See….He….Uh…." Kia stuttered. "He's my friend!?" She answered, unsure if it would count._

"_So? You'd continue your friendship at the times you can. In between his military duties and your duties." Athrun reasoned out._

"_I trust him?" Kia said, trying to reason out. Her father was in cunning battle war mode, she couldn't win. She lacked experience… She may had had her mother's personality, but there was no maw she had anything on her father._

"_Really? What's the real reason?" Athrun asked, genuinely concerned. "I see… You've fallen for him…"_

"_Dad…"_

"_I don't blame you. He's a good kid. From a great background. But. He's a Coordinator. Just lke I am." And with that, Athrun looked at a photograph of Cagali._

"_Dad, I'm very dense at the moment. Care to elaborate?"_

"_Sweetheart, please understand that I love you for you are my daughter and my own flesh and blood. You are the outcome of my love for your mother." Athrun started. "But I will not allow you to fall for him. At least I won't allow you to act on it. Why? I'm worried for your sake and well being. If you were to get with him, you'd most likely get married. And you'd eventually get pregnant. And there's nothing I can do for law will let you. But I'm sure what happened to your mother when she was pregnant with you will happen to you. And I will never allow you to get hurt."_

"_Dad, what are you saying?" Kia asked, her eyes getting misty._

"_You shall never have a relationship with him."_

_(End Flashback)_

And let's just say that ever since they that little talk, things had never been quite the same as before.

**AN**: And before I go, I just think that this song fits what will be going on in the next chapters. This chapter was just laying down the foundation for the story…

_**Hurt**_

_**Christina Aguilera**_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you  
But I know you won't be there

OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.

Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this  
Oooh, Yeah..

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, Oooh..

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much  
That I've missed you since  
You've been away.  
Oooh, It's dangerous  
so out of line...  
to try and turn back time...

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself..

AN: That should give ya'll a heads up on whats to come…. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**Next Update: September 8**


	6. Shunn Asuka

**AN**: GAWD! How lucky am I that most of you guys are a day late? Since I'm in the Philippines, the time difference is roughly a day…. I was so busy and depressed that I almost forgot to update….. Anyway, here I am with the newest installment….

Disclaimer: It's called a fanfiction. Use your mind. Of course I don't own it!

_OC: _

_Name: Shunn Asuka _

_Age: 16 ½ _

_Hair: Brown _

_Eyes: Whatever the color of Shinn's is… _

_Status: Colonel _

**_Chapter 6 _**

A shadow rose out of nowhere and crept closer and closer to it's target till….

"Don't even try it Shunn." Yzia said, not even looking up as he texted away on his cellphone.

"Almost." Shunn said, snapping. He had met Yzia during training and they've been friends since.

"Anyway, I would stay and ask why you're not doing anything else, but I gotta go. Duty calls." Yzia said as he rose from his seat to put on his jacket.

"What do you mean duty calls?" Shunn asked. Yzia turned to look at him straight in the eye. Shunn thought about it for a couple more seconds. "Oh…. You mean Kia…."

"Of course I mean Kia. We're going to fetch her cousin at the port." Yzia said. Technically, he was on duty. But according to Kia, he was off duty because he was her friend. "Wanna come?"

"Nah. I wouldn't want to intrude." Shunn said slyly.

"Shut up. Anyway, her cousin is supposed to be some popular recording artist. She's bound to have a bunch of bags and stuff." Yzia said. Yes, Nami was now a singer. She had gotten her looks from Kira, but her voice was all Lacus. Not as good as Lacus', but still good.

"Fine." Shunn waved his hands in defeat.

"They drove to the port and went inside, where Kia was 'patiently' waiting. She looked up and saw them coming. As soon as they were in hearing range, she spoke to them. "About time."

"Good morning to you too." Yzia said.

"Whatever." She looked at her cellphone, stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking up at Shunn. "Hi Shunn."

"Hello Princess."

"I told you never to call me that." The two had met when Yzia got sick for three days and Shunn was assigned to be temporary bodyguard. Although it wasn't really necessary seeing Kia had stayed and helped take care of Yzia for those three days.

"Has you're cousin arrived?" Yzia asked in an effort to start something that duplicated an actual conversation.

"What do you think?" Kia asked.

"Nope." Yzia said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Shunn said, joining in the torturing of Yzia Joule. Hey, it wasn't everyday you could annoy a Joule.

Suddenly, the PA system announced the arrival of the flight Nami was supposedly on.

"Oh Kia!" Nami exclaimed as she approached them.

"The devil has arrived…." Kia muttered under her breath. She turned around, taking a deep breath. "How was the flight Nami?"

"Oh good, good." Nami said as she looked past her cousin and to the two boys who were behind her. "Who are they?"

"This is my bodyguard, Colonel Yzia Joule." Kia gestured to Yzia. "And one of my friends, Colonel Shunn Asuka." She gestured to Shunn.

"Hmm….. I like men in a uniform better." Nami said.

"They're both Colonels." "We're both Colonels."

They three said at the same time.

"Oh whatever." Nami turned her attention to Kia once more. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the big shindig later?"

"All I have to do is get dressed and stuff." Kia said.

"Yeah, but what about the program and all that?"

"All done."

"She included our dads in the 18 roses just to annoy them." Yzia whispered to Shunn , causing the latter to snigger.

"Don't forget you two are also included."

"Don't remind us."

_Meanwhile…. Somewhere in ZAFT _

"How is Lacus?" Athrun asked as he looked at Kira who was sipping coffee.

"She's fine. She's still asleep. I think she'll join us for lunch." Kira said, as Athrun also took a sip of his coffee. "But I highly doubt that seeing she'll be too busy making some last minute adjustments for the party tonight."

"I still can't believe she's turning 18." Athrun said as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know you're lucky." Kira said.

"And why would that be?"

"You weren't there when she was a kid. She loved to cry. She loved to scream."

"But I didn't know about her then." Athrun contradicted.

"But you still found out." Kira said. "That's what counts, right? That beside the fact Cagali hid her from you and the rest of the world, you still found out about her and now here you are taking care of her and celebrating her 18 birthday. That's all that counts. You found her."

"But Cagali had to die first. Assassination." Athrun countered.

Silence surrounded them and you could feel the slight tension boiling. It was so obvious that this particular topic was still a subject that was not to be tackled. They were silent for a couple of more minutes. It was like decades have passed before the silence died.

"How much I pity you." Kira said, breaking the silence, but not looking at his friend as he drank some more coffee till it was empty.

"And why would that be?" Athrun asked.

"You had to go through all the pains to make sure this goes well. Being royal must be tough." Kira elaborated. "You can't make a mistake for every little thing you do is criticized. The Royal Pet dies and it's the headline of every newspaper, tabloid and news report. Must be tough."

"I think you're forgetting that you are also a royal." Athrun said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh…. I forgot." Kira said sheepishly. "Shouldn't you be helping in the preparations?"

"Why should I do any work if I have the whole of ZAFT to do it for me?"

**AN**: There it is! I hope you guys liked it_. REVIEW!!!!!_ I won't update till I'm satisfied. And, in like two chappies, there will be another confrontation between our favorite father-daughter pair. If that doesn't get your attention, then I don't know what in the world will...

_Plug: For those who like Initial D, please wait for my newest fanfic. I'm gonna KILL Takumi just like how I killed Cagali. I don't have anything against them kay? I just need to for the plot. Not sure if it will be RyosukexOC or a Keisuke one... What ya'll think????_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! _**

Next Update: September 16, 2007


	7. Misconception

**AN**: I almost for got to do this…. You'll have to forgive me!!! I was SOOOOOOOOO busy with projects in Social Studies/History, Music and Values. And all three are in Presentation form!!!! And I hate my groupmates for making me the leader. The Social Studies I understand since I'm the best in Social Studies in Third Year H.S. since last year…. But Music and Value?????? God bless my soul….

_Dedication: To the families who has lost someone due to the 9/11 attacks. To all those who have loved ones in Iraq, due to a stupid presidents orders. May all of you find light soon._

Disclaimer: Me not own.

_Chapter 7_

_Misconception_

A couple of hours later, Kia was randomly walking around looking for Yzia.

"YZIA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!"

She screamed as she went down the stairs. "YZIA!!!!!!!!"

"What???" Yzia asked as he appeared, rubbing his ear. He apparently just got back from doing….stuff.

"Your tux was dropped off in my room." Kia said calmly.

"What!? You mean you were prancing around wearing only a robe and your underwear, while screaming at the top of you lungs, just to tell me my tux is here?" Yzia asked. But then, he was pretty much used to Kia being like this, so it wasn't anything new to him.

"That and to get out of those peoples reach. I mean, I don't even think they're sane. All they care about is hair, makeup, clothes and all that junk." Kia rambled on. "I mean, I know I'm a girl and everything and that it's practically in our genes to be that vain, nut then, I'm not normal am I? Plus, they went overboard when they wanted to chop off my hair. No offense to all those fasionistas out there. And don't even get me started on the dress. I like it simple right? Well, they wanted me to change into these other dresses which I swear are meant to make sure you die from not being able to breath. And they want me to wear this shiny jewelry, which by the way weighs a ton. And they sprayed this hair spray that was so strong I wanted to puke. I swear if it doesn't come off, I'll kill them. No, wait, that's way too messy. Make that have someone kill them. Yep, that should work. Will you do it Yzia? Or maybe General Bastard or Porcupine Head. I could give them this new weapon that makes things go boom. They'll absolutely love it."

"Calm down Kia. You're rambling." Yzia said, putting Kia into a halt. "You used me as an excuse didn't you?"

"Yeah, well they wanted me…."

"I got it the first time."

"Oh. Well, be in the torture room if you need me. Please need me." Kia practically begged.

"Get dressed."

"Yes Colonel."

"Har har. Very funny."

Two hours later, Kia was entering the ballroom with her arm latched unto Yzia's.

"Must not get annoyed. Most always smile. Must not get annoyed. Most always smile. Must not get annoyed. Must always smile. "Kia chanted.

"That annoying eh?" Yzia whispered.

"You are so lucky to be a dude, all you have to do when you turn 18 is to get blind-drunk. And me? Torture AND having it announced to people I don't know and will never wish to know." Kia whispered back as Yzia bowed before her.

"I'll see you soon." Yzia said.

"How soon is soon?"

"Three hours." And with that, Yzia went into his duties off mingling with all the guests.

"18 roses." Kia muttered angrily. She slightly raised her voice. "Why the hell did I fall for that fool?"

"Who's a fool?" A masculine voice asked from behind her.

Kia turned around to find her childhood friend looking at her, dressed in a tux.

"Yutta!!!" She hugged him. Then slapped him on the shoulders. "Why the heck are you here??? Why didn't you tell me!!"

"Er…. Surprise?" Yutta asked, his hand going through his blonde hair.

Yutta Orihara. He was the son of one of the renown generals of ORB. His mother held a high place in ORB politics and his family was close friends to the ORB royals. And he was a Natural.

"Shuddup." Kia winked at him. "Gotta go, duty calls." Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd, not knowing of a pair of eyes following her every move.

_Meanwhile_

"Mother, I forgot to tell Kia something. Do you mind if I go?" Yzia asked before they started the mingling part of the evening.

Shiho turned to face him, than glanced at Yzak. "If your father doesn't mind."

Yzak huffed. "Hurry up so we can get this over with." Having said that, Yzia left and went towards the direction where he had left Kia.

When he arrived, he came to see Kia hugging an unknown blonde man who was very dashing. Deep, ocean blue eyes and a lean body. Then he heard him speak: "Er…. Surprise?" A very deep voice to accompany the deep eyes. He saw Kia speak with him some more before turning to also start her mandatory mingling with the guests. His eyes followed her every move. He glanced back at the guy who was still standing there, talking to Kira and sipping on some wine. He looked back at Kia, then to the guy, than Kia again. Then he turned around and went back to his parents.

"I've told her."

_Three hours later_

The 16th Rose, Kira Yamato, gave Kia a peck on the check and gave her the 16th rose before stepping aside to let Yzia have his turn. Yzia approached with a scowl on his face.

"GAWD!" Kia sighed as she started ballroom dancing with Yzia. "Thank heavens I only have to deal with this two times in a lifetime: my debut and wedding. The first thing I'm gonna do once I get back to the mansion is take a nice, long soothing bath to take care of the stress and muscles. That and the torture devices I have on. You know, hair spray, make up, all that junk. Why you scowling?"

"Nothing." The dance ended and Yzia gave the rose to Kia before handing her to her final rose, her 18th rose, her father.

Athrun stared down at his darling treasured daughter as they danced. He saw her eyes misting up. Maybe there was something in his side of the family she had inherited besides the eyes. Her grandmother's tears, his mother.

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing daddy. At least I don't think so."

**AN**: All that in one sitting.

_**IMPORTANTE**__: I plan to start some new fics soon. Two full-length fics and a songfic that I'll be putting up. I've been wanting to expand my range for a while now. BUT that doesn't mean I won't continue this. On paper, I have till Chapter 11 written and I fully intend to finish these series while I still have some spark for Gundum Seed left.. I hope ya'll will also support my other fics. _

Review Please!!!!

**NEXT UPDATE: September 30,2007**


	8. Fine

**AN**: GAWD!!!! The torture is FINALLY over!!!! PAR-TAY!!!

IMPORTANT: For those who were not able to read, please go back a couple of chappies. The chapter I put up is called Misconceptions. And review for that as well! PLEASE!!! –insert smiley face here-

Disclaimer: Me no own….

**Chapter Eight**

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing daddy. At least I don't think so."

Kia exited the arms of her father and waltzed off the dancefloor. For some odd reason, she felt that this was on of those 'Slow-down-and-collect-Yourself-Somewhere-Peaceful' moments. And for this, she spotted a fountain outside in the moonlight, and made it her little 'Collect-myself' corner.

The next morning, she woke up, stiil in her dress. Somehow, she had gotten from the fountain to her room. She got up from her bed, took a bath and all that and went to the Joule Mansion.

"Yzia? You decent?" Kia asked as she opened the door and entered his room. She looked around and saw Yzia still in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, as if there was something insanely special about it. She looked up as well. Nothing but some blue circle of God-knows-what. She waited for another five minutes before she lost it.

"Hello?! Earth to Yzia!!!" She yelled, waving her hand in front of Yzia's still blank face.

She received an answer of none.

"That's it!!!! What the freakin' HELL is your problem!!?? And don't you dare say that you're asleep. You're eyes are wide open and staring at that blue thing as if it was Porn!! Are you even listening to me???!!"

"None of your business." Was the blunt answer of Yzia.

"HELLO!!! That's why I'm ASKING what is your problem so it could also become my business!!!" Kia replied.

"Guess what?!"

"What?" Kia asked.

"I don't wanna tell you." Yzia stuck his tongue out.

"Cute. I'm pulling rank." Kia said as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Fine." Yzia gave in, knowing if she pulled rank, there was no way around it. "Who was that guy you hugged last night?"

"Guy…. Do you mean Kai??" Kia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Do I look like I want to know his name?" Yzia asked.

"Well, he's my cousin." Kia said. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Aww…. He's jealous…"

"Shut up!" Yzia said as he threw a pillow at Kia.

"We're ok now right?" Kia asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. Kia said as Shiho came in.

"Do you guys want breakfast?" Shiho asked.

"Sure mom."

"Then come down. Yzak's already starting." Shiho said. "To cook pancakes I believe."

"General Bastard??? Cooking??? This I have to see…." Kia then suddenly started pulling Yzia. "Get dressed boy! I have worthy blackmail to catch."

"I guess I shoul tell you that he's wearing a pink, frilly apron then." Shiho said in between some laughter.

"Yzia!!!! Hurry up!!!"

"Yes ma'am…"

_That night_

Hours past and now, Kia was seating across Athrun for a traditional family dinner…with maids and butlers and bodyguards….

"Really daddy, why did you call me out?" Kia asked, drooping her fork and knife to reach for her wine.

"Is it wrong for a father to have dinner with his favorite daughter?" Athrun asked, continuing to eat.

"It is now." Kia said as she went back to eating. "Plus, I'm your only daughter."

"I hear you and Yzia still hang out." Athrun said, ignoring her comment.

"Duh, he IS my bodyguard." Kia retorted, having heard this conversation before.

"Even after hours…"

"Best friend after hours…" Kia shrugged as she had her wine refilled.

"Remember my warning.." Athrun said as he too went back to eating.

"Remember one little fact." Kia retorted.

"Which is?"

"In one year, I'm officially out of your care. And I'm already legal anyway."

"And so?"

"You have one more year of me. After that, I'm outta here." Kia simply said.

"That also means that Yzia stays here."

"Not with my diplomatic powers."

"Really?" Athrun raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Aunt Lacus and Uncle Kra are bound to side with me." Kia answered as if it were the most simple thing in the Universe.

"How are you so sure?"

Because thay love me more."

"And why would you say that they love you more?" Athrun asked.

"Because their the only ones who love me!!!" Kia shouted.

"What?" Athrun's words failed him.

"They were there when I needed them and they never gave restrictions on me!" Kia answered.

"Do you really feel that way?" Athrun asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Fine. From this day forth, you are free to do what ever you please." Athrun announced.

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that, they continued to eat.

_**NEXT UPDATE: TO BE ANNOUNCED…**_


	9. I Hate You Too

AN: I'm BAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss me????? I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! I'm a self-proclaimed procrastinating idiot. Anyway, I put up a new story (Paramour: Secret Lover, a Beyblade fic…check it out please….) and then I saw this and I was like… "When the hell will I update this….." Then I figured why not today……

Disclaimer. Me not own the Gundum Seed characters or the song used….

Chapter Nine

_If there is something then at least just say it  
I wanna know what this could mean for us  
What do you have when it happens?  
I think they call it love  
I'll take a breath and let my feelings show  
Cause we're exploring territories never known  
Like the first time you sing  
And all of the happiness it brings_

Chorus

Carry my love thru all the seasons  
Carry my heart inside the reasons  
You are my prayer - my every thought  
That I will guard at any cost  
You are my safe inside the storm  
And in your arms I am at home  
Every emotion that's uncharted  
Gives me a joy from where we started

No matter if we take it slow  
It doesn't really change a thing, you know?  
It's like you fall thru the floor  
And everyday being born into our love again

We're like the seams inside the picture we have sewn  
And our reflection shines on every cornerstone  
Our world begins with dawn  
It's guiding us thru the midnight stars

Chorus

Answers :  
(you're all my dreams)  
We keep the best things and the good we have  
(you're everything)  
We count our blessings everyday we can  
(safe in my heart)  
I wanna say the words and know they're truthful  
(I love who you are)  
With all the love around you know I need you  
(without you I'm lost)  
You are a dream I hope will never end  
For all the beauty of you making love to me again  
Tell me I won't be alone  
That we'll be together for all time

Chorus

Nami bowed and left the stage.

"Wow, nice performance." Shunn said as he approached Nami.

"Of course, I sang." Nami shrugged as she went inside her dressing room, closely followed by Shunn.

"No shortage of ego there…" Shunn received an elbow jab from Nami. "And it also seems to be the perfect song for our favorite royal couple." Shunn added quickly.

"Favorite royal couple?" Nami asked. "Uh… You mean Prince Charles and Princess Diana right?"

"NO! One, they got a divorce. Two, they're dead. Three, We don't even know them!!" Shunn exclaimed. "I meant Kia and Yzia."

"Oh…." Nami made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I knew that…."

"And I so believe you." Shunn said rotating his eyes.

"Somehow I have the feeling that you're lying." Nami said, tilting her head.

"Oh, stop acting cute and get changed."

_With Athrun_

"She's gotten so intolerable!!!!!" Athrun raged inside his office as he took an Advil.

"What did your daughter do this time?" Dearka asked, yawning.

"It's just….so much!! It's not hard to believe she's Cagali's. Breed by Cagali through and through to give me headaches…" Athrun groaned out as he massaged his head.

"See? It's a good thing my son is obedient." Yzak said, taking this time to boast.

"Athrun glared at the whit-haired man, and through gritted teeth, said. '" We fought because of you're son."

"He shoots….and doesn't score This is Dearka Elthsman for Solar Sports!" Dearka said as if he was in the news.

"Very cute Dearka." Yzak snarled.

"Thanks! Want another one?" Dearka cleared his throat. He clearly didn't hear the sarcasm. "Cena's in for the FU…. But the Heartbreak Kid knocks him off his pedestal!!"

Athrun sighed. "I don't even want to know who this 'Cena' or 'Heartbreak Kid' is. And what the hell is an FU?" Athrun asked in a disgusted voice.

"AN FU is a wrestling move. And Cena and the Heartbreak Kid are wrestling legends!!!" Dearka screamed like sex-craved groupie, fist out.

"We don't care." Athrun and Yzak said simultaneously.

"You guys are so mean…." Dearka whined as he sat in the corner, back against the two, making figure 8s using his pointing finger.

"No problem." Athrun said. "It's my job."

"I was born mean." Yzak said, obviously boasting.

"We know." Athrun said as a knock came. "Come in."

"Good morning sir. Just here to submit some reports." Shiho said, saluting.

"At ease." Athrun waved his hands. "Anything else?"

"None." Then she stopped. "Honey, be a dear and clean up your mess in the mansion. No body wants to see your undies."

"Too much information Shiho…" Yzak said through gritted teeth as his two 'bestfriends' were laughing their hearts out.

"What? He asked and I obliged." Shiho shrugged.

"I think I hear Yzia calling." Yzak replied through gritted teeth, steam rising.

"Impossible. He's asleep in his room. And you know he can sleep like a horse……just like you." Shiho laughed with the other two .

_With Kia_

"….he is just SO impossible!!!!!" Kia raged on and on in her room as she paced back and forth in her room. The two guards outside her room looked inside and took of their earplugs, said a little prayer and went back outside.

"Are you done?" Yzia asked.

"Yes." Kia said as she crossed her legs.

"Thank god." Yzia said. "I thought you would go on forever. Even the maids are afraid to approach you wing."

"How would you know?" Kia asked.

"On my way up, they were complaining about your bitching."

"Tell them I hate them."

"Don't worry. I think they hate you too."

**AN**: I hope ya'll liked it!

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
